Into the Hetalia World
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: Eight best friends are having a sleepover to celebrate the beginning of summer. Sydney, Kaylyn, Abetha, Abzy, Corina, Krissy, Anna, and Meredith are the craziest group of fan girls the state of Georgia ever had. What happens when a spell goes wrong on both dimensions of their world and the Hetalia world?
1. Introductions

**Me: I made this up literally ten seconds before this got written down so beware and enjoy!**

* * *

A knock was heard at the front door of a certain blonde's house. She got up to open it and found her best friend (out of many) standing there and looking up at her. Both smiled and gave each other the hug of death.

"Maize!" The blonde yelled and she lifted up the smaller girl. Her real name is Corina but her nickname is Maize, Cornia, Cornina, and Eyeball. She hates Eyeball!

"Sydney!" The smaller girl yelled as she tried to not fall off her best friend (out of many).

"Yay, I haven't seen ya in so long!", Sydney yelled as she patted Corina's head.

"You realize it's been less then 24 hours, but yeah!", Corina said as she smiled.

These two girls have been best friends for the past eight years and are like sisters. Corina is a little on the small side. She's says she's proud of it but sometimes a little insecure about it. Her black curly/wavy hair usually covers her dark brown eyes. She always has a tan that she likes. Sydney is almost the opposite in looks. She has blond hair that is just as messy but not as much as Corina's and her eyes are a nice shade of green. She's about half a foot taller than Corina and two months older than her.

"How'ya been?", Sydney asked with her distinct southern accent.

"I've been great! You?", Corina exclaimed and nearly jumped even though she was sitting down.

"I swear you are like the energizer bunny with all that energy you have! Where do you get it all?"

"I have no idea...By the way do you have food? I'm starving!"

"As always." Sydney said while going to her kitchen. She was all set up for the annual "Beginning of Summer Slumber Party!" her and her friends threw every year the day after school ended. Of course Sydney was hosting again, she threw the most kick-ass parties each year. Sydney laughed as she came back, thinking of all the memories of the past parties. Yesterday they graduated from high school, so this one was going to be the best one yet!

Just as the was about to sit down the doorbell rang.

"Hey can you get that?"

"Sure!"

Corina got up and opened the door to reveal another girl that was only about slightly smaller than Sydney with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"KK!", Corina said as she wrapped her arms around Kaylyn.

"NO HUGS FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME!" Kaylyn yelled

"Sorry, but you know how much I love hugs!"

"And you know how much I hate hugs!"

"Yeah I know..." Corina said as she hung her head down.

Kaylyn has a very tough personality that can only be broken through by a few things: Tea (hot), apple/mango juice, food, and when her friends are in danger. She's very protective and loves her manners.

"Sydwardo what's up?", Kaylyn asked as Sydney was eating a burger.

"olihjmmnjutyhhyiklmjhngbuyjiolujyk?!"

"Chew, swallow, then talk!", Kaylyn said.

As soon as Sydney finished eating the burger - which took lees than a minute mind you - she asked, "Oh, nothin', you?"

"Me neither I just came back from babysitting and it was a nightmare! Maize you really need to help me next time."

"Alright." Corina giggled.

Corina was good with kids, but Kaylyn wasn't all that good with them. So Corina comes to help Kaylyn a few times in exchange for food. It's basiclly currency for her.

The doorbell rang again and Sydney went to get it.

When she opened the door, she saw two of her other best friends. Meredith and Krissy. In a matter of two seconds the two we're met with a hug of death from a certain tiny black-haired girl. Without even looking down the two girls could already sense who it was. Corina soon enough let go and gave a slightly more gentle hug to each one of them.

"Mar-Mar!" Corina gave a hug to the tall red-head with light blue eyes. Her real name is Meredith but her nickname is Mar-Mar.

"Krissy!" a hug was given to the brown haired girl with blonde highlights and hazel eyes.

"Alright Corina...You can let me go now.", Krissy said in a strained voice.

"Sorry." Corina let go. She was a strong one even if she didn't look like it.

"Dudes what's up?" Sydney walked up to the two and high-fived them.

"I'm good.", Meredith said.

"Me too!", Krissy said.

"Who else is coming?", Kaylyn said as she started boiling some tea.

"Um...Abby, Abbey, and Anna.", Sydney said as she closed the door.

"Cool...ooh tea! Make some for me too!", Corina said skipping to the kitchen.

"Alright." Kaylyn added more water. Corina and Kaylyn were the only people who drank hot tea on a regular basis. It was more of a healthy obsession.

"Wait a minute! Where did you get tea? I only have ice tead in my kitchen.", Sydney said while raising an eyebrow.

"I brought some!", Kaylyn pulled out some tea in a bag.

"..."

The doorbell rang again. Sydney walked up to the door and pulled it open. A girl slightly smaller than Corina smiled saying "Hi!". She had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a thin frame. Just the word "Hi" sent Corina running.

"Abby!"

"Oh dear...agh!"

And yet another hug of death.

With a laugh Sydney interjected, "Corina, stop you're gonna break her!"

Corina let go and lightly patted Abby on the back. "Hehe...um, sorry." Corina's eyes seemed to get bigger as she apologized.

Abby gasped for air and said, "It's fine just don't do it again."

Corina ran back to the kitchen to check on the tea. Kaylyn already had it ready. She nearly snatched the cup and drank the sweetness.

Kaylyn looked over at her friend who was drinking the tea as if she hadn't drank anything in days.

The doorbell rang again.

"Good Greece how many times do people have to ring the doorbell!", Kaylyn complained.

Sydney opened the door ajar to see that it was Abbey. Corina's eyes widened and she put her cup on the table.

"Oh, no not this time!", Kaylyn put down her cup and restrained her. Kaylyn was much stronger than Corina and was the most protective of her friend Abbey, who she's known since pre-school.

Sydney opened the door fully when she was sure that Corina was held back. Sure enough she was when Kaylyn threatened to take away her tea.

"Abbey!"

"Hey Sydney!", Abbey said. She was very quirky but a bit quiet. Her brown, curly hair always gets in her face. She has light brown eyes and her face is always in a blush no matter what.

"Whelp, now that both Abby's are here we need to use the nicknames again.", Krissy said while patting Abby's shoulder.

"Right!", Meredith agreed.

The rest of us nodded.

"Oh, dear." Abbey giggled.

When the group had Abbey and Abby in the same place we referred to Abby as Abzy - because her last name started with a 'Z' - and Abbey was called Abéthia.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes, thank you Annie!", Kaylyn exclaimed.

Sydney opened the door and saw the last one. Anna also has a thin frame with thin, light-brown hair, and hazel eyes.

Kaylyn released Corina so she could hug Anna.

"Annie!"

"Hey Corina!"

Anna was one of the only one's who didn't fear Corina's death hugs.

"Alright, lets get started!"

They all knew what was going to happen. Sydney brought out...THE DVD'S! We set up the movie and we all sat down. Krissy, Meredith, Kaylyn, and Abéthia on the couch and Sydney, Corina, Anna, and Abzy on the floor. As the movie started all eight started doing the familiar fanfare of...THE HETALIA OPENING!

Yep, that's right. The eight girls are Hetalia fan girls, and very dedicated ones at that. They referred to themselves as lovechildren of different characters. If they actually existed in the world of Hetalia Sydney would be the lovechild of America and Greece. Kaylyn would be the lovechild of Germany and England. Abzy is the lovechild of Russia and Canada. Abetha is the lovechild of Spain and Romano. Corina is the lovechild of Italy and Belgium. Krissy is the lovechild of Belarus and Japan. Anna is the lovechild of Austria and Hungary. Then Meredith is the lovechild of France and Ukraine.

As the end of an episode came by all of them would sing the endings of the episodes, because they had literally memorized every single one of the countries theme's. At the ages of 18 and 19 these girls had a great ability to stay up late. Especially Kaylyn! There we're also no parents in Sydney's apartment so there was no judgment when one of the girls would randomly swoon at a character. By about 2 am Corina, Kaylyn, and Sydney got up to change from their contacts to their glasses. Out of the three Sydney had the best eyesight and Corina had the worst. Without anything to put on their eyes, all three were just about blind. Sydney has her black glasses that are thin-framed, Kaylyn has her dark-blue glasses that are also thin framed, and Corina has her purple glasses that are medium in thickness. Those three always wore contacts during the day while Abéthia and Meredith wore glasses all the time.

"Really those things make our eyes look bigger.", Meredith said while pointing to her glasses.

"Yep, but I love mine. They make me feel as awesome as the awesome Prussia!", Corina said, jumping.

"How can you still have energy at a time like this?", Abéthia said while lazily sitting against the couch.

"No one knows." Kaylyn said while she cleaned her glasses with her shirt.

Krissy turned to where the clock was on the table.

"Do you guys know what time it is?", she said with a tinge of excitement.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S...ROLE PLAY TIME!", Abéthia instantly shot up and yelled. All eight of them got up and sat in a circle, each of them holding their dry erase board. They each would role play using the dry erase board and a marker to write down their thought, words and actions.

Each picked their character. Kaylyn picked England, Sydney picked America, Meredith picked France, Krissy picked Belarus, Abéthia picked Finland, Corina picked Italy, Anna picked Hungary, and Abzy picked Canada. They each chose the character they we're most like and began traveling around the circle.

America: Yo dudes! What's up? *waves over to everyone*

France: Onhonohnohnohonoh...I see zat you guys 'ave all gathered up to meet with mio!

England: Shut it Frog *smacks France upside the head* We came for a meeting.

Finland: Wait then why are only seven countries here?

Hungary: *takes out frying pan* I think someone needs to get a whack.

Belarus: My big brother should be here so he can marry me!

Italy: Ve~ wait I count eight people here. *looks around*

Canada: I'm right here. I wonder why people can't see me.

America: Yeah, I count *counts all the people in the room* Yeah dudes, there are seven people here! I'm here.

France: 'Ow could anyone forget ze country of la'moure. *hair flip*

England: *sigh* I'm here *mumbles* though I wish I weren't.

Finland: I'm here.

Hungary: I'm here too.

Belarus: I'm here, but where is big brother? *searches for Russia*

Italy: Ve~ I'm-a here and I brought PASTAAAAAAA! *pulls out random bowl of pasta from nowhere*

Canada: *sigh* maybe I'll be noticed if I tap Alfred's shoulder. *walks over to America and taps his shoulder*

America: *screams and clings to England* IGGY SAVE ME! A GHOST JUST POKED ME AND IT WAS TOTALLY SCARY!

France: I see zat Amerique cannot keep 'is 'ands off you as I cannot as well.

England: Bloody wankers. America don't call me that and Frog shut up! *tries to shove America off*

Finland: I think we need to have an early Christmas this year...

Hungary: Really, you pull up that subject?!

Belarus: *suddenly pops up from behind Finland* I wish for Big Brother to marry me!

Italy: *shrieks* AGH! So scary!

Before Abzy could write down Canada's next part everyone burst out laughing. They really we're talented at this. After a small laughing session (and by small I mean it lasted ten minutes) they all we're getting a bit sleepy. So they we're going to do impressions until at least at least half the people went to sleep. Abéthia looked the most tired so she went up first. She did Spain.

"¡Holá amígos! ¿Quieress un tomate?"

In all honest it was pretty bad since Abéthia didn't speak Spanish. Her face got even redder, actually looking like a tomato. The only person who understood what she said was Corina. Given the fact that she was Hispanic and raised in a Spanish family. With a sigh, Abetha landed facedown on the couch. Kaylyn reached out and patted her head.

"There, there. There, there."

"Sydney you're next!", Meredith called.

"Dudes, I'm gonna blow you all away!" She cleared her throat. "Dudes I think the world meeting can convene. With enough speeches and photo ops. we can solve all the worlds problems. I'll go first! As for Global Warming I think we should have a genetically engineered person to protect the Earth! I call it 'The Super Hero Global Man!'"

It really was top notch! Those who we're not laughing were speechless.

"I'll go next! Kaylyn I need you to come with me." Meredith said to Kaylyn as they shared a look.

Kaylyn knew which act they were going to do. The two sat down in front of each other doing their best straight face. The other five were not going to expet this!

"So Britain, I 'ave something important to say to you...I would like for you to marry me..."

"That's very funny France...I don't think its April Fools day...What's the matter old chap? Can't you even afford to buy a calendar?"

"You are wrong mon'ami and this is not so funny.."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"'Ere take this."

"THATS A MARRIGE REGISTRATION FORM, YOU IDIOT!"

"No. Can't you see zat it is a calderdar...IT IS FOR YOU. IT IS A CALENDER."

"WHAT'S COME OVER YOU? UNHAND ME YOU BOBBISH TWIT!"

"Just sign it."

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"I said sign it!"

"NOOOO, STOP IT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO AND I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"Look I don't want to be part of zis either, but we don't 'ave much of a choice! Come on! Blame the Suez canal zat thing put me close to bankruptcy! If I don't get married to you right away, I overheard my boss saying zat 'e will kill me! Zat would SUCK!"

Corina and Abzy burst out saying, "I will kill you!"

The other two continued...

"That's still not a satisfactory reason to be wed! Have at you, here's what I think of your damn form!" Kaylyn moved her arms around a lot to add emphasis.

"NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Now you see. That's what happens when you try to force people to marry you, FROG!" Kaylyn laughed evilly.

"You brute! Devil! Don't you even care if I die? Please I'm begging you. You have to listen. I can become Great Britain's little French Village if you want me to...Come on help me!"

"I will not, fool! Why on Earth would I ever want to marry you? First of all, you need to deal with and accept your failures."

Meredith grabbed Kaylyn's arms from behind and did...the laugh!

" Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon..."

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT YOU FOUL SMELLING WINE LOVER. LET ME GO. TURN ME LOOSE. I SAID LET ME GO! THIS IS RATHER UNDIGNEFIED!"

"Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnndddddd scene.", both said while bowing.

By this time Krissy had fallen asleep and had been pushed aside. Abéthia was starting to look unstable as well. The rest were laughing as loud as they could when they were tired.

"Abzy, you're next!", Corina called from lying on the floor pretty limply. It looks like her usual amount of energy has been drained.

"Ugh, fine.", Abzy whined from next to Corina.

"Uh, um...", She thought of who to copy.

"Who are you?", Abetha asked.

"I'm..." She got an idea, "Canada."

Sydney laughed so hard Abzy feared of waking the neighbors.

"Stop it you hoser! Do you really need to be that loud?"

"Dude, that was too cool!", Sydney said patting Abzy's back.

"Anna, show your stuff!", Abéthia called lazily. It was obvious she was about to pass out.

Anna walked to the front of the room with pride. She was going to impersonate Austria!

"You idiot! Why would you ever form and alliance with Italy?"

Meredith joined in from the couch corner, "Vell I have various reasons to do it. You know ze more alliances the better und all that..."

"Whatever! You know what a complete coward that guy is. He's probably mass producing white flags as we speak. I shall now show my utter disgust and ager with you through the piano."

"Ok, go on."

Abéthia tapped on the ipod song knowing too well what was needed for this.

Anna moved her hands around as if she really was playing the piano. Right as she finished and sat down, she went to sleep.

"Alright! My turn!" Corina slowly stepped up and nearly tripped over her Abéthia's foot.

"VE~ DOITSU! DOITSU! BRITAIN IS GOING TO GET ME!"

Many people we're trying not to laugh.

"First I take a stick and a white handkerchief, then I wave it around really fast. Then I eat, sing, and go to bed!"

"Corina you really are the best at Italy!", Kaylyn said.

"Why thank you." Corina said in a British accent and bowing like a true lady.

"Whelp, Kaylyn your turn!", Abzy said while poking a passed out Abéthia.

"I already went!", Kaylyn complained.

"Yeah, but not on your own.", Meredith chimed in.

"...ok FINE!"

"Whoo, go KK!", Corina cheered and then yawned.

Kaylyn sat down and took and empty popcorn box and started to chant.

"Santa-rita-mita-mada. Ringo-Jona-Tito-Marlin. Jackletoya-Jannette-Michel-Dumbledoratheexplorer. Santa-rita-mita-mada. Ringo-Jona-Tito-Marlin. Jackletoya-Jannette-Michel-Dumbledoratheexplorer." It was the chant that England did to try and summon something from the depths of hell.

Corina, Sydney, and Abzy looked like they were really tired and could pass out at any given moment. Kaylyn seemed as fine as when she arrived.

"Whelp, no use in making too much noise now.", Sydney said, "Why don't we go to sleep now?"

"Naw," Corina yawned, "I'm gonna read fanfics for a while!"

Corina loved fanfictions. Everybody else loved them too, they all even wrote some. Though everyone else (except Kaylyn) was too tired to read, but Corina just got a new chapter update for who-knows-what and she wanted, no NEEDED, to read it before going to sleep.

"Ok, just don't squeal.", Kaylyn said, knowing Corina all too well.

"Hey, you should see Abzy when she gets her hands on some yaoi."

"Hey I'm not that bad!", Abzy protested

All the girls loved their yaoi. It was like medicine for them. Corina went to the corner and read her awesomeness. She'd been to Sydney's apartment so many times she already had the WIFI password. Although she passed out about five minutes later with her ipod in her hand. Her energy finally gave out. Abzy had falled asleep three minutes before. Sydney fell asleep soon after, and Kaylyn decided to try and sleep after Sydney passed out.

Then at 5:00, the rumbling and shaking happened and woke all eight on them. They we're all either holding onto or hiding under their sleeping bags. There was a big _WHOOSH_ and all of the girls fell onto strange land and passed out.

_Just before that in the Hetalia universe..._

England was angry and a certain American and Frenchman for making fun of his Flying Mint Bunny. He was too real and he needed to prove it! England stood over his transmutation circle and was chanting.

"Santa-rita-mita-mada. Ringo-Jona-Tito-Marlin. Jackletoya-Jannette-Michel-Dumbledoratheexplorer. Santa-rita-mita-mada. Ringo-Jona-Tito-Marlin. Jackletoya-Jannette-Michel-Dumbledoratheexplorer. I summon you from the depths of hell, SHOW YOURSELF!"

There we're two cracks in the air and a puff of purple smoke that sent England flying backwards into a wall.

"I guess it didn't work again. Oh well. I need some sleep. Come on Flying Mint Bunny it's time for bed."

The Brti climbed up his stairs and into his room where he changed into his pajamas and fell asleep.

The next day America was going for a walk (not really a walk, more of a walk to MacDonald's). He took the shortcut through a park. It was still early morning, so there we're no people there...except there we're eight sleeping bags with people in them. To be more specific, girls!

* * *

**Me: Haha, I hope you like this one! It'll be a doozy! Can you guys guess which of the eight I am? BTW: I didn't make any of the characters. They are all my best friends and myself being used in this story! Have fun with it and tell me if this should continue!**

**Edit: I fixed some spelling and grammar stuff thanks to a friend (yes she is also in the story) and I added a friend that I decided should be in there when I found out she liked Hetalia! **


	2. Waking Up

**Me: Hello! It's moi updating from an undisclosed location. *giggle* I'm hiding from angry fan girls because I kinda broke the USUK pairing in _Hetalia Evanescence Karaoke _hehe. Oh dear...*runs away from angry fan girls* AMERICA BE A HERO AND DO THE DISCLAIMER! *runs like Italy in retreat***

**America: uh...Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia or the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**America's P. O. V... (Point of View)**

I was walking to McDonald's and taking a short-cut through the park when I saw...them. There were eight sleeping bags. One was black and I saw light brown hair spilling out of it. One had my flag on it, I officially like that chick, and I saw very blonde hair. Another had three stripes on it-purple, white, and black- but all I saw was a curled lump. I guessed that one must be in a ball shape. Another sleeping bag has what I think was a person with horns and grey skin and I saw very red hair. Another sleeping bag had a 1and a D with an arrow in the D and a weird mix of brown and blonde hair. One had horses on it and that one had light brown hair. One had a Pokémon and it looked like the person in it was curled up too. The last one had a sleeping bag with a bunch of stars and looked like the night sky and there was black hair showing. As I saw them from about 50 feet away the one from the black sleeping bag stood up and kicked the one in the American flag sleeping bag and the night sky sleeping bag. The two who got kicked screamed. The black-haired one screamed louder than the blonde. I ran up to them but was met with piercing blue eyes and a knife.

**Kaylyn's P. O. V...**

I wake up early but no one knows because I go back to sleep before anyone notices. That's when I saw him. I kicked Corina and Sydney awake; they both screamed. thats when that guy ran towards us. He looked exactly like America from Hetalia, but I didn't want to take a chance. I got my knife that I always keep in my pillow and pointed it at the guy who was coming towards us. I had to protect my friends; they're like sisters to me.

**Sydney's P. O. V...**

I felt Kaylyn's foot meet my butt and I screamed in surprise then heard Corina's scream soon after. Looks like Kaylyn wanted the tough three awake for some reason. From where I sat I could see a man walking towards us. My glasses were in my sleeping bag pocket so I put then on. When I did I saw...America! He's been my Hetalia crush since I was 14. I was about to run up and hug him when I saw Kaylyn with her knife and that look! She only has that look when it's a serious time. I stood back next to Corina who also had her glasses and looked over at me. We both woke up the rest of the group so we could all be aware and able to run at any given moment.

**Corina's P. O. V...**

As a foot met my side I jumped up to scream. It's what I normally do when I get startled. I couldn't see anything because I didn't have my glasses on. I scrambled to find them and put them on. Really this was bizarre. I went to sleep in Sydney's apartment why was I outside in a park? I looked around and saw the other seven of us. Anna, Krissy, Abzy, Abéthia, and Meredith were still asleep while Sydney and Kaylyn were standing in a protective stance for some reason. Sydney called over to me and pointed forward. I saw this guy who looked too much like America to be real. Sydney and I shared a look and we knew we had to wake up the others. Once we did we all stood in front if this guy who could be, or not be, America.

**3rd person P. O. V...**

Sydney and Corina woke up the other sleeping girls. Some were easy but others were a bit of trouble.

"Nuuuu. I don't wanna wake up!", Abzy whined.

Corina just shook Abzy a bit more, "At least open your eyes. We're not in Sydney's apartment!"

Abzy stood up and looked around. Immediately Abzy's eyes widened; Corina was right. Her eyes fell apon America, but before she could run to him Corina placed a hand on her face.

"We don't know if it's him or not. Wait till Kaylyn and Sydney call clear."

Sydney went to Abéthia and shook her awake. Basically it was the same wake up with Abzy. Corina went over to Anna. After many sleepovers she knew exactly where to tickle. As soon as she hit that spot, Anna nearly hit Corina in the face with her leg. Anna looked above.

"When did we go to a park? Why are we outside? And why is America standing in front of us?"

"Shh, answers will come later."

Sydney went over to Meredith and shook her.

"Ugh we never wake up early during a sleepover. Why start now?", Meredith mumbled.

"'Cause there is a stranger standing right in front if us and we are not where we went to sleep."

"What?" Meredith stood and was baffled.

"Just stand up with the rest in case."

Corina and Sydney went to Krissy. She was the real challenge.

"Ahem!", Corina coughed before using the surefire way to wake Krissy up... The pony way!

"My name is Pinkie Pie.", Corina started singing.

"Hello!", Sydney interjected.

"And I am here to say..."

"How ya doin'?"

"I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day! It doesn't matter now..."

"What's up?"

"If you are sad or blue."

"'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do!"

Both girls were singing at this point, "'Cause I love to make you smile, smile smile. Yes I-"

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP SINGING, WAKE UP KRISSY, AND STEP UP HERE!" Kaylyn yelled. By his point Kaylyn had America sitting on a bench and she got impatient easily. Especially when My Little Pony was involved. Corina and Sydney lost themselves in the song.

"Fine!", Sydney and Corina said as they both shook Krissy violently.

"Why in the Holy Roman Empire did you wake me up! We always sleep in at a sleepovers!", Krissy complained.

"Now is not the time to sleep in," Sydney said, "Look."

Krissy saw a scared America sitting on a bench with a knife being help close to his throat.

"Oh my Greece!"

"Shhh, just stand with the rest." Corina said as she walked behind Kaylyn with Sydney.

**America P. O. V...**

I just watched as the blonde and the black-haired one woke up the others. It seemed these chicks liked their sleep. I flinched as the one in the sleeping bag with the horses shot up in the air and nearly kicked the black-haired one. Then the weirdest thing happened. The two girls started singing.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP SINGING, WAKE UP KRISSY, AND STEP UP HERE!", The one holding the knife to my throat yelled.

I flinched again. Why did these girls want to kill me?

**3rd person P. O. V...**

The eight girls stood in front of a man who looked exactly like America. They had to be defensive. It was instincts. Kaylyn had been taking kickboxing for four years and was really good at it, Sydney has been taking choi kwon doe for eight years, and Corina had been taking karate for five years. The rest had at least one form of defense weather it was martial arts or running away. Kaylyn stepped forward, not moving her knife, and asked.

"Who are you?" Her tone was so full of ice America started shaking. The three girls in the front gave their death glare.

"I-I'm...Alfred."

All eight of them huddled in a circle. All America heard was a few mumbles.

"It could be him.", Sydney suggested.

"It's too good to be true. I mean we land in the middle of who-knows-where and America finds us," Kaylyn said.

"Lets ask him a bunch of questions!", Abéthia said.

"Sounds good!", Krissy agreed.

"Yeah. Sydney, you ask. You know the most," Corina suggested.

"Yeah!" Abzy, Meredith, and Anna agreed.

Sydney stepped up in front and held America by the front of his shirt. Usually America wouldn't be scared of what seemed to be a group of teenage girls but these girls were freaking creepy.

"Alright. I'll ask you a bunch of questions. If you answer correctly you'll see. If not, you'll see."

America could only nod.

"What's your favorite food?"

'She's not serious...is she? Why would she ask me these questions?', America thought as she looked deep into his eyes.

'Good Greece it so hard to not kiss him!', Sydney thought as her grip tightened on America's shirt.

"Burgers," America finally responded.

"Correct. What is your full name?" Sydney asked.

"Alfred F. Jones."

"What country are you from?"

"USA!"

"What is your brother's name?"

"Mattie."

"What are your three favorite colors?"

"Red, white, and blue."

Sydney thought for a moment.

"What happens if I pull your cowlick?"

Abzy said, "oh SNAP!"

"D-don't touch it!", America almost screamed.

Sydney's other hand hovered dangerously close to America's cowlick.

"One more question...what is the real name of the person you call 'Iggy'?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"He might be the real thing girls."

"Lets have him take us out to eat I'm starving!" Kaylyn said.

"Yeah. Lets have Alfred choose the restaurant and that's the final test." Anna added.

"Remember Alfred: choose honestly...", Sydney whispered in his ear.

Sydney let go of America's shirt and stepped back to stand with the rest of the girls.

'Alright, I gotta choose honestly! I should choose my favorite restaurant from the questions that chick asked me. I know the place...CRAP THESE GIRLS ARE EVEN SCARIER BUNCHED UP!', America thought as he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Alright...girls I'm taking you to McDonald's.", America said hesitantly and nervously.

After a few seconds the eight girls randomly jumped in the air and let out many high-pitched noises. They suddenly got even scarier. Sydney stood up with a smile on her face that seemed warm and held out a hand to shake.

"Congrats! You passed the test. We now believe who you say you are!"

"Sydney come back!", Abéthia called out.

"We need to think about something.", Corina said, "Remember how most regular people are not supposed to know that nation personifications exist in Hetalia?"

A small chorus of 'oh's' rang. The girls couldn't let on that they knew about the nation personifications.

Kaylyn stepped up this time and said, "Alright we'll follow you."

Then America and the eight girls walked to the McDonald's that America was heading to in the first place.

At the fast food joint America ordered the food and sat down with it as he looked over at all the girls. A few looked slightly similar to one on other but others looked almost complete opposite from each other.

"So I've realized you know almost everything about me somehow but I don't even know your names.", America said.

All eight girls looked at each other and noded. Sydney then introduced each of the girls while pointing to the corresponding person.

"Well, I'm Sydney. The one who held the knife at you is Kaylyn. Sorry about just by the way she was just protecting our group. The one with the black hair is Corina. The one with the red hair is Meredith, the one who's blushing is Abéthia, the one with the highlights is Krissy, the tiny one is Abzy, and the one with the really long hair is Anna."

"Whoa wait. Really your names are Abzy and Abéthia?", America asked while pointing to the two.

Abéthia sighed, "No not really but our names are similar so those are our nicknames we use to eliminate confusion."

America and stood. "I'm going to take you to Iggy and see if he knows how you got here."

"Sure thing America-oops!"

"ABÉTHIA!", the other seven looked at a VERY red Abéthia.

"Wait! Did I hear you guys say 'America'?"

The eight could only nod.

"How do you know? The only people who know are nations and government officials!", America whisper-yelled not wanting to be heard.

"Uh...uh...Corina you explain!", Abéthia said pushing the attention to Corina.

"Wait, guys huddle up.", she said.

They all huddled up I'm a circle so they could have a private conversation.

"Do we tell him the whole story?" Corina asked.

"We'll Abéthia did call him 'America'." Krissy added.

"Hey it slipped out!" Abéthia said defensively.

"Don't worry Abéthia it could have happened to anyone." Kaylyn said patting Abéthia's back.

Anna said, "I think you should tell him the whole story."

Krissy sided with her, "Yeah Maizie, do it!"

"What if he gets freaked out?" Abzy said getting ignored.

"Do it Maize!", Meredith said.

"Okay!"

They broke apart and Corina looked America straight in the eye.

"Well," she sighed, "We live in an alternate dimension where your dimension is a tv show, anime to be exact. Lost of people watch it. I guess when we had our sleepover we crossed over your dimension last night in the place where you happened to find us. By the way I'm sorry we nearly attacked you but if you were in our position you would do the same."

America was speechless. An anime? People know everything about him? How did theses eight cross dimensions?

Sydney spoke up, "If it makes you feel any better, thousands of girls love you!"

"They love me?" America asked. Really, he'd never thought any person could even stand him.

"We have to find out how you got here , 'cause dudes this is whack! I know lets take you to Iggy he does all sorts of magic stuff!"

**America's P. O. V...**

I stood up so I could take the eight of them to Iggy. He had to know something. All the girls stood up and I really saw their features. Sydney seemed really nice when she wasn't threatening my life. Kaylyn looked scary even when she was smiling. I better keep my distance from her. The girl called Abéthia looked shy and kind of hiding behind Kaylyn, and she also looked sunburnt. Corina looked the most different from all of them. Most of the others were very fair colored, while she was very darkly tinted. 'Abzy' had this smile that looked like a cross between happiness like she really liked seeing me but kind of evil like she wanted to do something else. I shivered. Anna had a happy smile on and she looked like she couldn't believe I was here. Krissy was just looking down and when she did look up her eyes bugged out like she couldn't believe I was here too. Meredith's hair was really red and she's really tall. She was trying to talk to Krissy. It was a strange group.

"Lets go dudes the others gotta meet you guys!", I said as I walked out the door. I heard a "whoo" come from Sydney as the girls followed me. I led them through the park and to my house where I had a car big enough to take the nine of us to Iggy's.

* * *

**Me: Well that's the new chapter and I hope you guys liked it! If anyone has a question about the characters then just ask!**


	3. Meeting Iggy!

**Me: Hey guys I'm back and here joining me are the eight girls from the story. Wave to the peoples girls.**

**Eight girls: *wave***

**Me: Basically these girls are the stars of this story. Now as a reminder. ALL OF THE GUYS IN THIS STORY ARE BI OR STRAIGHT! It's to fit the story, so don't hate me. Okay so maybe there will be one or two yaoi pairings but most of the countries are straight! **

**Kaylyn: Let me just say something. I am not that big of a fangirl of yaoi. I like it but am not obsessed with it like the others.**

**Abéthia: True.**

**Sydney: WHOO! YAOI FOREVAH!**

**Corina: *really bad British accent* Down Bassy!**

**Abzy: What was that?**

**Krissy: Her British accent.**

**Meredith: Sorry Maize, but that's really bad...**

**Anna: *good British accent* Sorry love.**

**Me: Alright each authors not will have a small spotlight on one of these girls each time. Tonight I present to you...Corina, a.k.a. Maize, Cornea, Cornina, and Eyeball! **

**Corina: *growls***

**Me: Sorry, no Eyeball.**

**Corina: *cute smile***

**Me: This Venezuelan-Italian mixed lady is a black belt in karate, great swimmer, plays acoustic and electric guitar, plays piano, sings, writes, and *gasp* speaks fluent Spanish and Japanese. God girl you do a lot!**

**Corina: Just wait till you see the others!**

**Me: *faints***

**Sydney: *catches her and places her on a random couch* **

**Me: *after five minutes she wakes up* She also is very energetic, loves music, very loud, and always thinks outside the box! She has black curly hair, really dark brown eyes, tan skin, and an innocent appearance!**

**Corina: *smiles and hugs Marrissa* Yay! Thanks you Marrie!**

**Me: *dying* Let. Me. Go!**

**Kaylyn: Cornea you're killing the writer!**

**Corina: oh...*lets go* sorry *pats Marrissa's head***

**Me: Now that I've experienced near-death, lets get to the story! Next update will feature Abzy!**

**Abzy: Oh no...**

**Me: Now for the diclaimer...Corina, I choose you!**

**Corina: Marrissa doesn't own Hetalia or ANY of the characters used. Though I wish she did! Heck, I wish I did. **

**Me: STORY TIME! *rubs my side* ow...**

* * *

As America brought a car out that was big enough to carry the nine of them, the other girls were chatting away.

"You do realize what this means y'all?" Sydney asked.

"Our dream has come true?" Abéthia said, smiling.

"Exactly!" Abzy said excitedly.

"Yes, and I finally get to slap Spain's ass!" Sydney cheered.

All girls laughed.

"Russia can become one with us?" Abzy said.

"Yes...yes...YES!" Corina laughed.

"Maize. Calm down!" Kaylyn scolded.

"You gotta keep that America laugh under control dude!" Abéthia said, shaking her head.

"Did somebody say 'America'?"

America had snuck up on them and only heard that last part of that sentence.

"Nope, just chatting." Anna said with the best poker face ever.

The rest nodded.

"Well the car is ready and you guys can get in." America pointed to the car.

"Thanks dude. I call shotgun!" Sydney called.

Kaylyn rolled her eyes, Abzy giggled, Abéthia smiled, Meredith raised her eyebrows at Krissy who did the same, Corina giggled and did the eyebrow-thing too, and Anna laughed. These girls could have a conversation without saying anything at all.

They all got in the car and were too exited to meet England. America sat at the driver's seat with Sydney in shotgun, Anna, Corina, and Abéthia sat in the back, and Meredith, Krissy, and Kaylyn sat in the front. Abzy sat on Kaylyn's lap. America was curious about these eight girls.

"So where are you gals from?"

Sydney replied, "Georgia."

"Ah, you're from my epic country."

"Sure am!" Sydney said as she held out a fist to bro-fist. America returned the bro-fist a little hesitantly.

"OK. How old are you?"

"I'm 18!" Sydney replied.

"Me too." Anna said.

"I'm 19." Krissy said.

"I'm 17." Abzy said.

"I'm 17 too." Meredith followed.

"I'm 18." Corina stated.

"Me too." Kaylyn said.

"I'm 17." Abéthia said.

"We just graduated from high school." Sydney said.

America was trying really hard to soak up all the information, "Alright...So since you know me already, do you know Iggy."

Corina yelled from the back of the car, "I call him Iggybrows!"

America was about to laugh, but then asked, "How do you know about his eyebrows?"

Krissy said, "Same way we know about you guys being nations."

"Oh." America realized.

Sydney had to lighten the mood, "Yeah we're exited to meet him!"

America laughed, really loud, but it was okay. They we're used to loudness. Fourteen eyes landed on Corina.

"Yep, sound's just like ya!" Kaylyn and Abzy said at the same time. The rest just giggled.

"So what are you guys laughing about?"

"I just came up with the best prank!" Sydney said.

"What is it?" America asked.

"Well when you call Iggy to meet us, before he sees us, can we do something that'll get his attention?"

"As long as nobody starts stripping I am ok!"

Another bro-fist was exchanged between America and Sydney.

They got to England house and the girls could not stop jumping. America came through the door and asked the girls to stay out until he gave the signal.

"YO! IGGY I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

"What is it you wanker? I was in the middle of a cup of tea!"

"Trust me dude, this will be something you will not forget."

"Fine what is it?"

"Go to your kitchen first and wait." He said this next part a little louder. "I like what you've don't with the place. Very Britishafied!"

Abzy called to the others, "That's the signal!"

"Britishafied? Really Abzy?" Abéthia asked.

"Oh shut it!" Just come on."

The eight girls come into the living room and sat on England's couch.

"Three. Two. One..." Kaylyn counted off.

They all started singing.

"Marukaite Chikyauu! Marukaite Chikyauu! Marukaite Chikyauu! Ore Igirusu!"

They're really good singers.

"AMERICA, YOU BLOODY WAMKER! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO?"

England came storming into the living room where he found the girls.

**~England's Point of View~**

I was waiting in my kitchen drinking the tea I made for myself before America interrupted me. I was wondering what was waiting for me. Then I heard what sounded like the voices of young women singing in a forein language I could only place as Japanese. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I hear "Igirusu" which was how I got the blasted nickname Iggy. That set me off.

"AMERICA, YOU BLOODY WAMKER! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO?"

That's when I saw eight young women, some sitting on my couch and others standing around it. They looked at me with bright eyes and smiling faces. In all honesty they were good-looking, hot even. Why we're they in my house and why were they singing?

"Iggy these girls are not from here, they appeared from another dimension-thingy and we blame you." America said putting an arm around my shoulder. Then he whispered in my ear, "Do not be fooled by their cuteness! They can be pretty scary!"

"Amer-Alfred, how can you think that I would believe such a story?"

"Don't bother with the human names. They already know."

"YOU TOLD THEM! ALFRED YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"No they already knew before that."

"Bloody hell?"

I looked over to the girls who were having a privet conversation of their own. I could hear a few things like 'I can't believe it!' 'Hilarious!' and 'I knew he would say that.' They looked up and me and a few waved. I decided to see if what they said was true.

"Hello girls."

A few 'Hey's' 'Hello's' and a 'What's up?' came around.

"Well Alfred here tell me that you..." I took a minute to count them, "eight know something important about us."

The eight looked at each other than at me, "Yeah. Your a nation." They all said at the same time.

"Who told you? Was it this bloke?"

"Nope." A girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses stepped up, "We already knew."

"Since when?" I was beginning to get more and more interested in this group.

This time a girl with black hair, really dark eyes, and pink glasses stepped up, "Well..." She went back to the group.

A few mumbles could be heard but I couldn't make out anything. Then the eight broke off and the black-haired one stepped up again.

"We live in a different dimension where your dimension is an anime. Somehow during our sleepover last night we transported to your dimension and America found us."

That seemed to be about the craziest story ever written. Surely a best-seller if written properly. **(Haha Iggy I beat you to it!)** I couldn't believe it. I decided to anyway when one with light-brown hair and icy-blue eyes started staring at me. I shivered under her glare, but yet she seemed comforting. It must be the confusion.

"Well then, welcome to our universe. May I know your names?"

Each spoke up one by one naming themselves.

"Hold on you two really are named Abéthia and Abzy?"

The girl called Abéthia sighed and spoke up, "No but her name is Abby and my name is Abbey so we call ourselves our nicknames when the both of us are together so nobody gets confused."

This group was full of surprises.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Would you girls like some tea?"

Kaylyn and Corina almost screamed, "YES!"

I went to go make some tea and came back to find America telling jokes to the girls and some of the other girls were telling jokes too. I was just in time for the punch line that seemed odd. Sydney was telling the joke.

"-and I was like, 'Oatmeal! Are you crazy?'"

America and the girls burst into laughter. I chuckled at how normal America seemed to be with the girls. I guess its because he's still a child on the inside. I came in and before I could say, "I have the tea." Corina and Kaylyn nearly tackled me. All I saw was a flash of black from Corina's hair and camouflage from Kaylyn's shirt when the two cups of tea went missing. The two looked like the hadn't even moved when I saw them sitting on the couch drinking the tea.

"Thanks Iggybrows!" They both said.

"America you bloody wanker did you tell them to call me tha-wait Iggy_brows_?!" I exclaimed.

The two girls nodded. I sighed.

"Can you tell me howold you all are?" I asked.

"I'm 18!" Sydney replied.

"Me too." Anna said.

"I'm 19." Krissy said.

"I'm 17." Abzy said.

"I'm 17 too." Meredith followed.

"I'm 18." Corina stated.

"Me too." Kaylyn said.

"I'm 17." Abéthia said.

"Ok." I nodded.

That's when I noticed that those girls only had on shorts and T-shirts. I wasn't modest for a lady to be wearing those kind of things around strangers. Even if it is the 21st century.

"You girls need to go shopping for proper clothes. Women of your age must dress modestly."

Abéthia groaned, "I don't wanna go shopping!"

Corina put a hand on Abéthia's shoulder and Abéthia squirmed, "I'll give you blueberries if you go."

"OOH BLUEBERRIES!"

The rest simply nodded.

"Awesome, dude! Lets go to the mall today!" America cheered.

Krissy said, ", but don't forget the robot!"

"Yes!" Anna said throwing her arms in the air.

"Good because girls cannot run around in such revealing clothing..."

Before I could finish that sentence, a certain Frenchman burst through the door and said, "I heard 'women' and 'revealing clothing'!"

Then he pounced on Meredith.

**~Meredith's Point of View~**

I saw the door open and France stepped through saying, "I heard 'women' and 'revealing clothing'!"

Then all I saw was a flash of blonde hair and blue uniform when I was pinned to the ground and heard an ongoing "Onhonhonhonhon..." in my ears. I froze up. I was scared that I would be France's love victim. His hand traced up my left side while he had both legs on each side of me. His hand caressed my face and the other was about to go up to my breasts when he few off me. I heard him land on the ground rather hard and Abéthia, Anna, Corina, Abzy, and Krissy came to me. I heard Kaylyn and Sydney yelling at France and from what I could tell from his screams they were beating the Holy Roman Empire out of him.

I got up and sat back on the couch. Corina was rubbing my back and trying to help me the way she usually does while Krissy was asking if I was ok. They're opposites. Krissy used words and Corina uses actions. Abzy and Abéthia were sitting in front of me and staring, and Anna was giving France her own special brand of yelling. I knew they had a hard time not laughing. After about five minutes, Corina walked up to Kaylyn and Sydney and said in her bad British accent, "Down Bassy, I think he's had enough."

"Fine." The two said at the same time. Kaylyn dumped an unconscious France on the ground unceremoniously and walked over to me and asked if I was ok. I was just a little shaken up.

**~Corina's Point of View~**

I walked over to then unconscious France and checked if he was alive. He was but his ribs we're bruised, his left shoulder was bleeding, he had a sprained ankle, and I don't want to know what happened to the Eiffel Tower. I walked over to the other girls and told them France's condition and they laughed.

"Kaylyn, were you holding back?" Krissy asked.

"Hell yeah. I wanted to kill him, but then what would happen to his country? I don't wanna cause a riot ya know? Even though 'Riot' is a great song!" Kaylyn laughed.

Anna asked, "Sydney, this isn't your usual work. The guy usually is bleeding more."

"Well he is a nation, a landmass, so he's probably gonna recover soon." I suggested.

England came up to us and asked, "You girls ready? I know a store that has just about everything."

Sydney and Meredith let out a "WHOOP!"

"I'll take that as a yes. America you come along too. Who knows what might be lurking in the stores.

Kaylyn walked up to England and put a hand on his face. "You didn't see what happened with France, did you? We are much tougher than that. What happened to France was just from two of us."

England had no response.

"Exactly. America is more than welcome to come along, but we don't need protecting."

I interjected, "Iggybrows, lighten up!"

The other girls laughed.

**~England's Point of View~**

Kaylyn stepped up to me and said, "England, we are tougher than average girls. Not superhuman-" she whispered the next part to herself, "-yet. We are more than capable of defending ourselves. Got that?"

I nodded.

"Good!"

She patted my head and walked away to the other girls. She was the most unique out of all them in personality. I wanted to know more about her. We left my house and walked to my car when I saw that there wasn't enough room for the ten of us.

"America how many seats are there in your car?" I asked.

"Eight." He replied.

"One of you needs to come with me." I said.

The eight girls gave each other an assortment of weird looks before pushing Kaylyn in front of them. She turned to them and I'm pretty sure she glared at them from the look she got from the other seven.

She came up to me and sighed, "I'll ride with ya." A hint of a southern accent mixed in with her usual voice. It intrigued me. When she attacked France she developed a British accent that went away as soon as it came. I couldn't describe her. She got in the passenger seat and the other girls seemed to dive into America's car. I could tell the eight were far from proper ladies. She got into my car while the others got into America's car. I was about to open the door for her like a gentleman but she beat me to it.

When I started the car she asked, "Can we listen to some classic rock?

"You like it?" I asked.

"It's almost all I listen to."

I changed the station and 'Separate Ways/ Worlds Apart' by Journey played and she immediately started humming and tapping her fingers.

"You like this song a lot?"

"I love it!"

We talked about classic rock for a bit until we hit the subject of country music. She loved it I hate it. She was half like me and half opposite.

**~America's Point of View~**

The girls got into my car. Sydney got shotgun again, Abzy and Abéthia and Krissy right behind us, and Corina and Anna and Meredith in the back. Sydney asked if we could play some country music and I happily turned the radio on to where the Country radio already was.

"You like country?" I asked.

"I love it!" She cheered.

We talked about country music and she also likes rock music too. This chick is like female me!

**~Krissy's Point of View~**

While I heard America and Sydney talking about music in the front seat, I was talking to Abzy and Abéthia about the stuff we would do.

"Meet the Baltics!" Abéthia said.

"Meet Russia!" Abzy said.

"and the Baltics!"

"Meet the Nordic Five!" I said.

"and the Baltics!"

"OK, ok we'll meet the Baltics." Abzy whisper-yelled.

**~Anna's Point of View~**

Meredith, Corina, and I were talking about how we got into the Hetalia.

"Kaylyn did do the spell last night." Meredith suggested.

"but nothing happened to show a sign that magic was truely done." Corina said.

"Wait we need to ask if Iggy did any magic last night. Maybe it was the combined forces if Iggy did magic."

"Good plan...Jinx!" Corina and Meredith said at the same time.

"As soon as we get back together at the shopping place we'll ask." I said.

"Perfect." Meredith said while Corina nodded.

**~France's Point of View~**

All I remember after I pounced on that lovely red-head is pain, pain, and more pain. When I woke up Anglettere's house was empty and I was crumpled up against a wall. I remember England saying he needed to take the girls shopping. I could barely remember how many there were but there was a good few of them. I took out my phone, which took a good deal of effort, and called my two friends.

"¡Hola mí amigo! (Hello, my friend!)"

"Gutentaug, you are talking to the awesomeness!"

I strained and spoke in a scratchy voice. It was worn from crying, "Bonjur mon amis. (Hello my friends.) I have a task for you two, but first come to Anglettere's place and get me."

"Why can't you pick yourself up. This is so unawesome!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?" (Why? What happened?)

"I got beat up by some..people."

I had to at least have some pride. There was no way I was going to tell them that I got beat up by two girls.

"Ok I'm coming." Prussia groaned.

"I'm coming too."

After ten minutes I painfully dragged myself to the nearby couch and was almost about to pass out when Prussia and Spain came.

"France! ¿Qué paso contigo? (What happened to you?)"

"I got beat up for trying to show a girl some real love."

Prussia laughed and Spain smacked him.

I need you too to help me and I have a promises in return.

"What is it?" The other two said at the same time.

"The vital regions of some beautiful women..."

* * *

**Me: And that's all the time I have for tonight.**

**Abéthia: No I wanted to see what happens with the BTT!**

**Kaylyn: All in good time.**

**Corina, Krissy, Meredith, and Anna: *asleep***

**Abzy and Sydney: *poking Corina, Krissy, Meredith, and Anna***

**Me: Stop that! The girls have had a tiring day. By the way *looks at the audience* I have two challenges!**

**Challenge #1: Can you guess which of the eight girls are based off me? My friends who already know are NOT ALLOWED TO COMPETE! If you do you'll get a prize that I have not come up yet. Can somebody come up with a prize?**

**Challenge #2: There are MANY references to random things. Can you quote every reference and list them all? To win you must quote EVERY reference I used and name where it's from. If you win you get a prize! I haven't come up with a prize for that either. Can somebody please come up with something they want for this challenge too? **

**Enjoy the next few chapters and review please!**


	4. Let's go to the mall TODAY

**Me: Updates have come. I literally just posted Hetalia Evanescence Karaoke then came to write this. So this spotlight will be on Abby a.k.a. Abzy.**

**Abzy: Oh dear...**

**Corina: Don't worry Abzy, it's not that bad. *places a hand on her shoulder***

**Abzy: *slaps her hand* You're not the shy one.**

**Me: Just relax, Abzy. **

**Abzy: Fine.**

**Me: *clears throat* Alright Abzy is 5"2', has light brown hair, hazel eyes that really have no definite color, pale skin, and a soft voice. She's like Canada on the outside and Russia on the inside. Talents include: drawing, writing, playing the French Horn, playing the Mellophone, and she's really smart. She loves jokes about death, has some German ancestry, and introduced the group to Hetalia. Believe me when I say that the group loves her for that! She also speaks fluent Russian!**

**Abzy: *shy smile***

**Corina: See, not so bad.**

**Kaylyn: Can I just say that Marrissa is portraying us all wrong.**

**Anna: You do realize that while we are based off Marrissa's actual friends. They aren't exact.**

**Me: Thank you! *hugs Anna***

**Krissy: Can we get to the story now?**

**Abéthia: Wait didn't Marrissa come up with a prize for challenge #2?**

**Meredith: She did.**

**Me: Oh yea! The prize if you win challenge #2 will be given out when the story is finished. The prize will be an Honorable mention and I will write a character x reader especially for you. The character is of your choice and the reader will be the winner of challenge #2! I have yet to come up with a prize for challenge #1 and I am open to suggestions. Ok enough of the boring author's note.**

**Abéthia: You know nobody really reads this.**

**Me: *Cries in corner***

**Sydney: *pats Marrissa's back* aw, there there. **

**Me: Just start the story...**

* * *

**~Kaylyn's Point Of View~**

England I we're riding in the car. That's all I can say.

"I love classic rock and just rock in general." I replied after I said I liked 'Separate Ways/Worlds Apart' by Journey.

"Finally someone who has good music taste!" England cheered

"I also like Country Music." I said just because I knew how he'd react.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! HOW CAN YOU LIKE THAT GODDAMNED POOR EXCUSE FOR MUSIC?" His accent was drawn very thick.

"I CAN LIKE WHATEVER THE BLOODY HELL I WANT!" I answered back with that British accent that seems to come out when I'm mad or just yelling. Then when I'm happy, I have a Southern accent.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Changing your accents. I'll admit your rather good at it, but it's creeping me out."

"I don't do it on purpose. It just happens, but I like it when people get creeped out. It comes in handy when I try telling who really will stick with me through thick and thin."

"Do the other girls stick with you?"

"Five years. Does that tell you anything?"

"I see."

The ride was silent, and very awkward, until we met up with the others.

**~Sydney's Point of View~**

America and I kept talking about music the whole way. I didn't know I was blushing until America pointed out to me.

"Hey, Sydney, are you okay? You look all red."

"No, it's just that I burn easily." I lied.

America laughed again. "Well that makes sense. Most of y'all are pale." After we finished laughing America asked, "How long have you guys been friends?"

I answered. "Most us have known each other since halfway through middle school."

Abéthia interjected, "Those dark times..."

Corina spoke up, "My times were darker."

Abzy spoke, "Try being me!"

Meredith tried to keep those two from not having another argument, "Guys stop. Make pasta not war."

America just looked kind of confused. He turned to me and asked, "Are they always like this?"

I put a hand on his shoulder and nodded, "Honey, this is just the beginning."

America's eyes widened then smiled. "You guys are awesome! Finally a break from all the uptight others!"

"Why thank you!" Anna said in a British accent.

"Here we are!" America said as he parked the car. We all got out and when Kaylyn saw Abéthia she ran to her like the haven't seen each other in years.

**~Krissy's Pointt of View~**

I laughed at how Kaylyn and Abéthia were running towards each other. You cannot separate this two. **(Then why did you guys push her to ride with Iggy alone? Kaylyn: You're the writer!)**

America came to us and said, "LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

"Whoo!" A few of us said before going into he mall.

Sydney, being our heroine, said, "All right we'll be using the buddy system."

Corina immediately flew to Sydney's side and hugged her. "My American Doitsu!" She said.

It's been four years and Corina still uses that nickname. She used it in the first week of ninth grade. She kept getting lost and run over so Sydney became like a guard. The way Germany protects Italy, that's where Doitsu came from. Sydney is also the America of our group so she's Corina's American Doitsu.

America laughed, "What's a 'doitsu'?"

England smacked America, "America, you wanker, it's the Japanese word for Germany. Could you be any more culturally insensitive?"

Sydney then went on to smack England. "It's not his fault. If you wanted to make him more culturally aware of stuff, then you should have raised him better!"

England's mouth gaped, "How did you know I raised America?"

I said, "Same way we know everything."

England then sweat dropped.

**~Anna's Point of View~**

I love being evil to the nations. I actually wanted to go shopping. I didn't think it was a good idea. If France was able to sense us, then the rest of the Bad Touch Trio couldn't be far behind. I had on a blue tank top and black shorts. Kaylyn had black shorts and a green camo shirt. Krissy had a black t-shirt and pink shorts. Abzy had a yellow band t-shirt and light blue shorts. Corina had a tie-dye shirt with dark blue shorts. Abéthia had a purple and white shirt and black pants. Meredith had a homestuck shirt on with blue shorts. Sydney had red and white shirt with blue shorts.

Kaylyn said, "I don't want to use the buddy system. How about two groups of five?" The rest agreed.

**~England's Point of View~**

We picked our groups and the four girls in my group were Kaylyn, Abéthia, Meredith, and Abzy went along with me. I didn't know much about shopping for girls so I let Abéthia lead the way. The first store we went to had just about everything. I just sat by the side and let the four of them have fun with themselves.

**~With Kaylyn and Abéthia~**

Kaylyn always sticks with Abéthia. Those two have known each other since pre-school. Abéthia picked a bunch of t-shirts. She was a t-shirt person, but in high school her parents made her wear more clothes that were more feminine. Kaylyn picked a lot of camouflage of different colors and khaki pants. For shoes they each got three pairs: tennis shoes, flip-flops, and boots. The most opulent thing Abéthia picked out was some red velvet pants that were just like the ones she had at home. In the group they're known as her "Francey-pants". They both went to the changing room and came out happy with their choices. It was just like their clothing choice at home but less of the fancy stuff that their parents made them wear sometimes.

**~With Abzy and Meredith~**

"Hey Meredith are you okay with what happened back at Iggy's?" Abzy asked quietly.

"I'm kind of shaken but I'm not surprised." Meredith replied as she found a few shirts she liked.

The two of them picked out about the same style of clothes as Kaylyn and Abéthia. Most of the eight don't really care about their appearances, and their clothing isn't very flashy. They got to the changing rooms at the same time as Kaylyn and Abéthia and began to try on their selections.

**~Spain's Point of View~**

I saw from behind a rack of clothes that four of the new arrivals were going to the changing rooms.

_'Perfect.'_ I thought, _'Their beauty will be exposed and all mine. Who should I go after, ahh. The small one.'_ I crawled closer behind some clothes racks until he came up to the door of the women's changing rooms...

**~Abzy's Point of View~**

I walked into the changing room after Abéthia. This truly is a weird experience, but I wouldn't give it up for anything. I looked over at what I should try one and I picked the t-shirt with a French horn on it. It looked cute and that's my best instrument. I was thinking of France survived the beating from Kaylyn and Sydney - I'm surprised Maize didn't give him a few hits. She hates France. The next shirt I tried on had a field of sunflowers on it. I blushed at the thought of Russia when I realized that he lives in the world I now exist in! I hope he doesn't stab and burn me. A faint breathing that sounded close interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and saw Spain standing only three feet from me. He slowly walked closer to me when I realized I only had my underpants on.

_'Crap, he's going to invade my vital regions.'_ I thought, _'Wait, do I want that to happen? No Abby, no you don't! I can't run, can I?'_

Spain inched closer to me. The shadow crawling up his face made him look crazy, mad even. A tanned hand moved up my waist and his face came closer to mine and he started to whisper in my ear. The mix of his hot breath and deep voice sent a shiver up my spine.

"Ya tú vas hacer mí mujer y de nadia más." **(Not translating just so you feel as confused as Abzy does! I'll translate later in the chapter when Abzy finds out so be patient.)**

"Fusososso..." His hand was about to meet my breasts and his lips about to meet mine when...

**~Spain's Point of View~**

All I heard was an, "Oh no you don't, you tomato bastard!" before I felt a crushing fist meet my skull then quickly after a foot met my groin. For a second I thought it was Romano, but the voice was too feminine. I could only open my eyes for a second before I took another blow to the head. Then black took over.

**~Kaylyn's Point of View~**

I finished changing my clothes quickly and was about to walk back to where England was waiting when I heard a small squeak. I checked where the sound came from and the sound emanated from the changing room the Abzy walked into. I leaned my ear against the door and heard some Spanish being spoken. That's it! I kicked the door down and punched Spain in the head while yelling, "Oh no you don't, you tomato bastard!" and kicked Spain in the groin and punched him in the head again before looking to Abzy who was still staring where Spain was standing and holding a shirt up to her chest.

"Hey Abzy. He's out now." I patter her on the head. She blinked and nodded. After putting on her shirt she walked out of the room. Meredith and Abéthia were talking about something when we came up to them.

"You finally done, Abzy?" Abéthia asked but looked worried when she saw the look on Abzy's face.

"Abzy, you okay?" Meredith asked.

"Sp-spain."

"Oh no." Abéthia said.

"Yeah." I said.

"There there." Meredith awkwardly comforted her. That's when England came up to us.

"Well, you girls are awfully quick at shopping...Uh what's wrong with, Abzy isn't it?" England looked over at Abzy who was staring at her feet.

"Spain." That's all I needed to say.

"Bloody wanker. First France now Spain...wait that means Prussia can be too far." England said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Sydney's with the others. Prussia won't be able to do much with Sydwardo around." I said with a smile.

**~America's Point of View~**

Krissy, Corina, Anna and Sydney were walking with me from the food court and to one of the stores Krissy told us to go to. She seemed to know a few things about malls. Sydney and I were talking the whole time about the epicenes of burgers! She's so awesome! Anna and Corina kept whispering and stopped as soon as we turned to them. At point Sydney asked what they were talking about and they both started laughing. These chicks are fun! We were all walking in the store and each of them found a bunch of clothes they liked. Sydney got a bunch of stuff with American flags on them. She seemed to like the cowgirl look too. Anna had a bunch of casual-elegant clothes. Along with shirts that had sarcastic phrases on them. Krissy had a bunch of t-shirts with bands on them. Corina had a mix of the three. All of them bought jeans and shorts. I wasn't paying attention to them or anything. I was acting as their guard, because that's what heroes do! I sat on one of the seats next to the changing rooms and one of the workers decided to strike up a conversation.

"Are those your girls?" She asked.

"Yeah, they fell outta the sky in their pajamas and we rode to the mall after one of them almost got raped." I said nonchalantly. The lady paused for a moment before giving a forced giggle.

"You certainly have a good sense of humor. You're cute too. Are you single by any chance?" Why was she nosing into my personal life? **(Remember he's extremely oblivious!) **

"Yeah."

"Well you certainly are doing well as a single father." She smiled.

"Dude..ete. They are NOT my kids! They literally FELL outta the sky this morning. I found them asleep in the park. Three of them tried to kill me. Then we sang for my British friend and one of them almost got raped by my French friend. Now we're shopping." I was explaining to her the story of today. When I finished she just gave me a confused look and stopped moving altogether. I just shrugged and laid back in my chair.

**~Corina's Point of View~**

We all went to change in the separate rooms. I chuckled at the idea of finally seeing what has been my dream, and the other seven's dream, since we were thirteen. Check that off my bucket list. I looked at one shirt that had a bunny on it. That reminded me of my nickname at home. Usa-chan. My zodiac sign is the bunny and bunny in Japanese is Usagi. So after some convinving I managed to get my family to call me Usa-chan. Sometimes Usa-chibi as well. I held that shirt close to my chest then I was about to put it on when I heard a faint "Kesesesese..." that was getting slightly louder to my ears only. I was forced to turn around by two large, albino hands and met the crimson eyes of my invader.

"Such a pretty one, and you're so warm too. Your vital regions will be fun to invade. Kesesesese..." The Prussian said in a deep and menacing voice.

"D-doitsu..." I squeaked.

"Whoever you're calling, you might want to call louder. I like a screamer." He smirked, "Ich werde, dass Sie mir." **(Not translating this either till Corina finds out what that means.)**

One of his hands violently gripped my face and turned it towards his while the other seemed to scan the area of my torso. Goosebumps appeared on my skin from the contact. He was about to reach down and pull off whatever clothes I hadn't taken off already when...

**~Prussia's Point of View~**

That stupid American was freaking out about some girls falling out of the sky. It's raining women HALLELUJAH! I saw the four girls walk in. Damn there are a fine set of them. I picked the last one that went in because she looked like she'd put up the least of a fight. Maybe I could tie her up. I snuck in all awesomely and got by while America was still talking about his day to the woman who may have passed out while standing. I snuck under the girl's door as awesomely as possible. She was almost all the way naked except for her underwear! I would take care of that. She was muttering something like "Usa-chibi" or something that wasn't as awesome as what I had in mind. I forced her to turn to me and made her dark eyes match mine. Mein got she's hot. Literally, so warm. I was about to pull off the rest of her clothes and claim her when...

**~Sydney's Point of View~**

I finished trying on the clothes I'd picked and was about to walk out when I heard a "kesesesese..." coming from the stall I saw Maize go into. Oh hell no was Prussia going to make a move on her! I kicked down the door and drop-kicked Prussia's head without even checking if it was really Corina in there. I just saw the silver hair and went for it. After beating the Holy Roman Empire out of that creep, I looked to Corina who had her eyes wide and was still staring at the door. I patted her head and she quickly put on a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not even caring if they matched. Then she hugged me and began crying a bit. I hugged back and rubbed her head. After a few minutes she let go and picked up the rest of her clothes a walked out, not even looking at the beat up ex-nation. Anna and Krissy were talking with America when they turns to us.

**~Anna's Point of View~**

Sydney came back with a hand on Corina's head and Corina had her face in the pile of clothes she picked out. This was not right. There was no laughter. When at least two of the eight of us are together, there is always laughing.

"Hey guys. Is Cornea okay?" I asked.

"No." Sydney said.

"What happened?" Krissy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Prussia happened." Sydney replied.

"Oh god." Krissy exclaimed.

"Hey dudes what been happening?" America asked, not reading the atmosphere.

"!Prusia prácticamente me violó!" Corina said in what I'm guessing what Spanish. She can't speak English when she's in an extreme emotion.

"Uh...no...hable...espanish." America stuttered.

"I thing she said Prussia almost invaded her vital regions or something." Sydney said. Corina nodded.

"Well we better go before Prussia wakes up." Krissy said looking towards the women's changing rooms.

"Naw, he'll be out for at least an hour." Sydney scoffed.

"I know! We get a shopping cart and dump him in there. Then we just leave it in the middle of nowhere." Anna suggested laughing evilly.

"Perfect!" Sydney clapped.

And that's what we did. As we walked away Corina asked me, "Anna, what does 'Ich werde, dass Sie mir.' mean?"

"Is that what Prussia said to you?" Corina nodded. I sighed and said, "It means 'I will now make you mine."

**~England's Point of View~**

The five of us met with America and his group at the front of the eyewear store.

"Alright, how many of wear glasses and/or contacts?" I asked. Sydney, Abéthia, Kaylyn, Corina, and Meredith raised their hands.

"Wow, a lot of y'all have bad eyesight." America laughed.

"America! Don't be rude!" I scolded him. He really needed to learn how to behave better now that there are ladies around. "Alright those who do not need eyewear please join America to the toy store, those who do need eyewear follow me and we'll get what you need."

Kaylyn then walked up to me and sighed, "Iggybrows, we are not kids. I have gone to the eyewear store _many_ times on my own. Please treat us like the seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen year-old girls that we are."

I was dumbstruck. Was an eighteen year-old girl really telling _me_ how to behave? I could only nod while keeping a stiff upper lip. They walked up to the counter where a clerk wrote their names down for an appointment in an hour. That gave us enough time to grab America and the other girls that went with him and grab lunch. My watch read 12:36. Perfect timing. Before I even told them to get to the food court, The girls had already walked to the store where America and the others were. I have to keep reminding myself that most of them are the independent type, and those who aren't depend on the independent ones. Why they're like that, I don't know, but I need to.

**~America's Point of View~**

Anna, Abzy, and I were playing in the ball pit with robots and we were having the robots go to space war and Krissy was watching us with an amused look. That's when Sydney, Corina, and Abéthia jumped into the ball pit to join us.

"What's going on guys?" Corina asked cheerfully. Wasn't she freaked out ten minutes ago? Oh well she looks okay now.

"Having a Robot Space War!" Anna laughed evilly. Sydney, Corina, and Abéthia jumped in the ball pit. Abéthia went to ask Kaylyn to jump in with us. Sydney and Corina grabbed some robots and joined us in the war. England came up to us and just gave me a look of disappointment. Those of us who were in the ball pit jumped out and we raced to the food court. Behind me I heard some loud laughter that, oddly enough, wasn't mine.

**~Anna's Point of View~**

As soon as we got into the McDonald's line for food, Krissy and England left to get food elsewhere. I turned to her with the 'are you serious' look and she turned back to me.

"You know I hate fast food." She replied as she turned to England and talked to him.

We all got our food and I have no idea how, but if you combined Sydney's and Corina's tray of food, it equaled to America's pile of burgers. Krissy and England joined our table. England picked out a garden salad and Krissy picked Chinese food.

"Will you stop eating so fast? You'll choke and one of us will have to give CPR." England scolded America. Sydney, Abzy, Abéthia, and Meredith were blushing profusely and Corina, Krissy, Kaylyn, and I giggled profusely. Once we all finished eating - America finished first, Sydney finished in a VERY close second, and Corina and Kaylyn tied for third. Iggy and Krissy and Meredith finished last. - it was time to get back to eyewear store again. On the way back Abzy walked to Corina.

"Mazie?" Abzy asked.

"Yeah." Corina replied.

"What does 'Ya tú vas hacer mí mujer y de nadia más.' mean?" Abzy asked agan.

"Oh. It means 'Now I'll make you my woman and nobody elses.' Why?"

"Spain."

"Oh." Corina said while hugging Abzy. "Prussia tried the same thing on me."

**~Poland's Point of View~**

**(What is Poland doing here when he hasn't been introduced yet? You'll see!)**

I was, like totally, getting some fabulous accessories for my totally fabulous ponies when, like, saw America and England. There were also these, like, fabulous girls walking with them. Did England and America have many lovechildren? No, some of them had too dark hair and skin to be theirs. Did England and America have their own company of prostitutes? A lot of them are pretty good looking. I had to text everyone!

_To: All Contacts._

_From: Poland._

_Everybody! England and America, like totally, have a gang of bitches now! They're totally sexy too you, like, should come see!_

I put my phone in my pocket and walked to the pet store.

* * *

**Me: Dun-dun-dun. What will happen now? Cliffhangers! Also I have guidelines on the two challenges. For challenge #2 - I'll put it below - the entries can only be submitted when the story if finished. Who knows when that'll happen? Answer: Nobody! The entries for challenge #1 - I'll put it below - can be submitted anytime, but the answer will be given to you at when the story is done. Also, these are not our real names. I asked my friends who are in the story to each come up with a fake name and this is what we ended up with. Just so you now, because I'd wonder about it if I wasn't the one writing this. I'll also put the challenges at the bottom of each chapter in case anyone forgot.**

**Challenge #1: Can you guess which of the eight girls are based off me? My friends who already know are NOT ALLOWED TO COMPETE! If you do you'll get a prize that I have not come up yet. Can somebody come up with a prize?**

**Challenge #2: There are MANY references to random things. Can you quote every reference and list them all? To win you must quote EVERY reference I used and name where it's from. If you win you get a prize! The prize will be an Honorable mention and I will write a character x reader especially for you. The character is of your choice and the reader will be the winner of challenge #2!**


	5. Meeting Everyone Else

**Me: God, I am a horrible person now when it comes to updating. *cries in emo corner***

**Abéthia: No! You must make the new spotlight on a certain character. Hehe...nudge-nudge-wink-wink!**

**Me: *suddenly stands up* Yes!**

**Kaylyn: Hyperactive much?**

**Anna: *reading the Odyssey* **

**Sydney & Corina & Abzy & Krissy: *reading yaoi***

**Meredith: *playing Sims***

**Me: Drumroll! *random drumroll* Our spotlight is on Abbey. AKA Abéthia, Abetha, and Finny. **

**Kaylyn: Abetha is copyrighted to me!**

**Me: *yelp* fine. Her talents include playing the violin, singing, and awkward jokes. Her hair is light brown that kind of wavy/curly and is kept held back with hairpins kind of like Finnian from Black Butler. She wears semi-elegant glasses that she states are awesome and her face is always just a little redder than the average person. She also has an estranged love for blueberries. Did I get it right, Abéthia?**

**Abéthia: *reading yaoi with the others***

**Me: ok then...LETS START-A DA NEW CHAPPIE!**

* * *

**~THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW~**

Most of the nations were crowded in England's living room. After getting Poland's text, they all rushed to England's house and were going to demand what was going on. They saw the two cars arrive in his driveway and their gazes focused on the door. England was the first two appear. Germany then stepped up and smacked him.

"Vat is ze meaning of zis you dumkoff?" The German's voice boomed.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL WAS THAT FOR AND WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY HOUSE? THIS IS RATHER UNDIGNIFIED!" The Brit yelled at the crowd.

Italy flinched at the loud noise and held Pookie, his cat, closer. Italy didn't know what was going on. He was making pasta at Germany's house when Germany suddenly was looking at his phone and ran out the door, grabbing Italy with him. Japan seemed to have some with him too. Romano and Turkey just stayed home. France was feeling well enough to sit up and he was trying to contact Spain and Prussia who wouldn't call or text back. China wanted to scold Britain for this is an unacceptable act. Russia followed an brought the Baltic three with him. Canada came to try and make sure his brother didn't get into too much trouble again. All the Nordics came as well Belarus and Ukraine. Her boobs finally stopped bounced when she stopped moving. Greece was still asleep at his house.

America came in as well and he received and not-so-hard punch in the shoulder from a certain Canadian. "America, you hoser. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"What are you talking about bro?" America chuckled.

"I'm talking about your new...group of girls." Canada blushed.

"Yeah, so? Here they are, come on in guys, er...girls, don't be shy." America gestured as the group of eight walked through the door. Sydney came in with Kaylyn following. Then came Krissy, Abéthia, Meredith, Anna, Abzy, and Corina. Canada stared with wide eyes then face palmed.

"Oh my god." Krissy exclaimed.

"It's..." Abzy smiled.

"CANDADA!" Corina, Sydney, Anna, and Abéthia exclaimed as they glomped him. The rest of the nations watched with wide eyes. Those girls couldn't be any older than 20 give-or-take. How could America and England submit them to the job of prostitution?

"America, what is this?" Canada squeaked. The girls got off him one by one and waved excitedly. Then their eyes came to the other nations. The following happened in less than three minutes.

Anna skipped to Austria, who was dragged by Hungary, and started ranting.

"You need to stop being so uptight! Your music is beautiful, but you really need to get out more. Maybe ride a horse. And you!" Anna pointed to Hungary. "People keep saying I'm like you. Really, I don't see it. Why don't you tell me?"

Austria then fainted and Hungary stood there with her mouth agape. Anna laughed about being a shape-shifting bagel.

Abéthia saw Estonia and ran. When she got close enough, she jumped and fainted in mid-air. The three Baltic states stared at the girl who seemed to have a big blush.

Kaylyn stayed where she was and was confronted by China.

"This is unacceptable-aru. How could you do what you do and not be ashamed-aru. I bet your parents are ashamed-aru." China scolded Kaylyn.

3...2...1...

"Don't even try to know when it's clear that you just met me! How could you know what I do? What I do is my business! If I have no shame than you shouldn't either! What do you know about me? We just met. I know everything about you though. Your birthday to your favorite food. Deal with it!" Kaylyn ranted and that random British accent came up again.

Abzy just sat on the floor and started crying at the sight of Russia. Corina started patting her shoulder and got an elbow to the ribs. Corina shrugged and walked over to where Sydney was. She was talking to Romania who was a bit surprised that some of these girls look to innocent to be selling themselves like that. Looks can be deceiving.

"Corn, Corn, Corn! It's him!" Sydney cheered as she pointed to a confused Romania.

"Yes. I'm me." Said Romanian said hesitantly.

"Holy darmstatium it's him!" Corina smiled.

"Um...so how's your job doing?" He awkwardly asked.

"It's great. There so much food and god the rush!" Sydney talked about herself training to be a fighter pilot.

"I'm doing good too. So many kids though, but they're so cute!" Corina beamed as she talked about her babysitting service.

_'The blonde gets a rush from it and the other one has kids because of it! And they're happy about it?!'_ Romania nervously thought.

Italy came up to the ones talking to Romania and the two girls. There were so many pretty ladies.

"Ciao ragzzas!" Italy beamed.

"Huh?" Sydney asked.

"That means 'hello ladies' in Italian, Syd." Corina laughed. "Ciao." Corina said as she held her arms out, asking for a hug which Italy happily complied to. Sydney joined in, laughed.

Once they pulled away they introduced themselves.

"I'm Sydney."

"And I'm Corina."

"Like the city?" Italy asked Sydney. She nodded. The he turned to Corina. "And your name means 'cute' ve~!" Corina giggled.

Krissy walked over to the Nordics with Meredith because Meredith refused to go anywhere by herself. The five looked over to them. It was quite obvious why England and America would hire those two. They were tall, skinny, and were busty. Denmark stepped up.

"Hi there!" He said. _'Wow this is awkward. What do you say to these kind of people?' and thought._

The three minutes are up.

England got the girls away from everyone so he could talk to them. "Girls, er ladies, do you notice the other countries are acting strange?"

"Yeah." Kaylyn, who had a passed out Abéthia over her shoulder, agreed.

"Well Poland saw us at the mall-and would you four calm down!" England looked at Abzy, Sydney, Anna, and Corina who seemed to be freaking out over Poland. They quieted down and England went on explaining. "Poland saw us at the mall and thought that America and I have a group of...p-prostitutes from the way he saw you eight walking with us. Now all the other nations showed up here and want en explanation." England sighed.

"Easy, we just tell them the truth." Anna suggested.

"That's...not that bad of an idea actually." England agreed with the idea.

"Corina, you're explaining again." Abzy poked Corina in the cheek.

"Why me every time?" Corina complained.

"You're so used to it." Krissy said. Corina sighed and nodded.

"Wait, where's America?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah he disappeared after we attacked Canada." Meredith said.

"I'm here. The hero has returned!" America laughed.

"From where?" Krissy asked.

"The kitchen I got hungry." He said casually.

"Ok then." Kaylyn said, rolling her eyes, "Is there anywhere I can put her down or a way to wake her up?"

"Oh I have an idea!" Sydney jumped. "England, do you have any blueberries?"

"Yes," He said questioningly, "Why?"

"You'll see." Kaylyn chuckled.

England left and came back with a small bowl of blueberries. Abéthia, who was already laid on the floor, instantly smelled the dark fruit and sat up.

"I smell blueberries!" She said expectantly.

Kaylyn handed the bowl of blueberries to Abéthia and she happily ate. England faced the crowd and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Some of you may be thinking that this group of young ladies are a group of...um..prostitutes. That is incorrect." He paused and looked at Corina who already stepped up, she was pushed actually, ready to speak. It helped England because he too didn't exactly know how those eight got there.

"Hello, konichiwa, guten tag, hola, ciao, privet, nihao, hallo, bonjour, and jumbo." (Hello in the following languages: English, Japanese, German, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Chinese, Norwegian, French, and Swahili.) "We aren't in the world we're supposed to be. Really another dimension entirely. All eight of us just graduated high school and then we had a celebratory sleep-over. While doing impressions, Kaylyn did do one of England's spells and we fell through some sort of portal and landed in a park where America found us."

"That's because I'm the hero!" America interrupted and Corina shushed him.

"Anyways, he found us there and then we met England and then we went shopping for clothes because we only came with what we were directly touching. That's where Poland found us." Corina decided about leaving out the whole 'their world is an anime' thing and have it be a surprise later.

"Doitsu, what is a prostitute?" Italy asked with that oblivious aura.

"It is a bad thing." Germany replied, not wanting to say more. Italy just nodded and cuddles Pookie closer.

"I'm starving!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Well it should be dinner time." England said while checking his pocket watch. "I'll go make dinner."

"NO!" Almost everyone in the room shouted at the fuming Brit.

"Fine." He sighed, "Whoever thinks they can cook a decent meal, follow China to the kitchen."

China walked to the kitchen, glad his skills we're being acknowledged. Sydney, Kaylyn, Corina, Japan, Italy, France, Lithuania, and Canada followed. China already had an apron and smiled at the turnout of his recruits.

"We will be making a traditional Chinese dish, this was invented in-hey why have you already begun-aru?" China frowned as he say his cooking army dispersed.

"We'll just get hungry in less than an hour." Syndey stated. "Kaylyn, you take charge." Kaylyn nodded.

"Alright. China, Italy, France, Sydney, and I will work on the main meal. Corina, Japan, Lithuania, and Canada will work on dessert. Now go!" Kaylyn set of her cooking army.

Back over in the living room...

"I don't understand why I can't cook with the rest." England was muttering over to Flying Mint Bunny.

"Because you nearly kill everyone upon contact with your food." Flying Mint Bunny stated.

"Well boggers!" England complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Back over in the kitchen...

"So what are we making for the main course?" Sydney asked Kaylyn.

"Yeah, and what are we making for dessert?" Corina asked Kaylyn as well.

"Whatever you guys want." Kaylyn shrugged. With this new creative freedom, Corina squealed. "That goes for everyone." Kaylyn added.

China still made the Chinese dish he wanted everyone else to make, Italy made pasta, France made pot-au-feu (French beef stew), Sydney made burgers, and Kaylyn made the burgers with Sydney. For dessert Corina made edible scones, Japan made Uiro (Japanese steam cakes), Lithuania made pyragas (Lithuanian cake) with apple backed in it, and Canada made maple syrup pie **(yes that exists)**. Conversation did happen to strike up as the nine cooks were in a room together.

"Ve~Japan. These girls seem nice!" Italy beamed as he was putting together a light seasoning.

"Hai, you may be right, but I'd be carefur if I were you. Normar peopre usuarry do not drop out of the sky." Japan warned his friend.

"Ve~they fell-a from the sky?" The Italian asked. When Japan nodded Italy gasped. "They might-a be angels!" Japan just inwardly chuckled.

Canada looked over to Sydney as she was cutting up some tomatoes. She sure was a lot like America. He really hoped that these girls would notice him. His thoughts were interrupted when said Sydney tapped him on the shoulders.

"You're staring." She smiled.

"Oh, hehe, maple. You're a lot like my brother and I was thinking about it." Canada said in his usually quiet voice.

"Awesome." Sydney said when Kaylyn laughed.

"Don't start sounding like Prussia."

"She won't she's too awesome for that." Corina giggled. The others, minus Italy who was entirely focusing on the pasta, had to ask.

Lithuania asked, "How do you know about Prussia?"

"Oui, and his favorite catchphrase?" France joined.

"I'm done explaining. Sydney, be a heroine." Corina sighed.

Canada made a note to ask about the 'heroine' thing.

"In our dimension, your dimension is an anime. A really popular one." Sydney said while cutting lettuce.

Kaylyn added, "This is how we know everything about you guys, not to sound stalker-ish or anything."

While everyone kept cooking Sydney came up with a challenge. "Ask us any question about you guys and we'll probably answer correctly."

Italy, who had come out of his pasta trance, asked, "What is my favorite food?"

"Pasta." The three answered at the same time without looking up at their work.

This continued until dinner was ready.

"Ve~Dinner's-a ready!" Italy called to remaining people in the living room. The others were setting the table. Needless to say with the eight girls there, the level of awkwardness was over 9,000.

"So..." Anna gave an attempt at a conversation.

"This is good!" America, clearly not reading the atmosphere, said while eating his burger.

"Thank you!" Kaylyn and Sydney said at the same time.

Most ate in silence until dessert was served.

"Well of course Canadia made the maple pie!" America laughed.

"Wait, I see scones!" England stated.

"Zat's weird. Usually England makes ze scones." Germany pondered.

"Maize, did you make scones again?" Abéthia asked.

"Who's Maize?" Latvia asked.

"Oh, um, that's me and KK helped me make them this time." Corina giggled. Most of the room looked at her like she was crazy. Though, Corina was used to these looks.

"Why?" Russia asked with that unnerving-yet-sweet smile. Most people in the room shuddered. The only exceptions were the eight girls, Belarus, and Ukraine.

"It's a long story that goes back to before high school." Kaylyn laughed.

"Is it safe to eat the scones?" America asked.

"Perfectly. There is no British blood in me." Corina said.

A few people hesitantly took a scone onto their plate, England included. America, Canada, China, Italy, and whoever heard of the dreaded scones of England. The eight girls have already tasted each others cooking and didn't want to give away the surprise.

"Dude these are edible!" America said.

"Ve~it doesn't taste like a soggy mess of goo." Italy chirped happily as he took another bite.

The rest of the countries who took a scone were very pleased to know that not all British food makes you need medical attention. England grumbled about how they weren't that good but on the inside he loved them.

"Ve~you three are good cooks!" Italy said again.

"Do any other of you cook?" England asked, trying to hold back the dour tone in his voice from being out chef-ed.

Anna raised her hand.

"Then why didn't you come in to help?" England scolded.

"I was, like totally, talking to Poland about horses." She said casually.

"Anna, watch yourself." Abéthia giggled.

"Sorry." Anna apologized. Poland's speech patterns are contagious.

England was left speechless.

After the table was cleared by the Baltic States, it was about nine. Really, it's been a long day.

"Alright everyone need to go home." England called to his guests, nearly pushing them out the door.

"Um.." Abzy tried speaking, but wasn't heard.

"Hey, Iggybrows. We sorta don't have a home to go to now." Kaylyn tapped England shoulder.

England sighed at the name, but decided he's better get these girls somewhere to sleep. A few of them looked about ready to drop on the spot. "I have two guest rooms. You can sleep there." At this Kaylyn nodded.

Kaylyn split up the rooms for safety precautions in case the Bad Touch Trio decided to appear again. In one room it was Kaylyn, Abéthia, Anna, and Abzy. In the other room it was Sydney, Corina, Meredith, and Krissy.

In the first room...

"I call sleeping in the bathtub." Anna said, raising her hand.

"Sure." Abéthia laughed.

The sleeping arrangements went as follows: Kaylyn slept on the left side with Abéthia to her right and Abzy at Abethia's right for it was a large bed. Also Anna slept in the bathtub, because she was rather used to it by now. The trouble these eight get themselves into.

In the next bedroom...

"I'll sleep on the floor. I always sleep without pillows or blankets in the summer anyways." Corina yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright." Sydney patted her head.

Krissy and Meredith had already begun falling asleep.

The sleeping arrangements went as follows: Meredith slept on the left, Sydney in the middle, and Krissy on the right with Corina on the floor by the window so if someone fell off the bed she wouldn't get crushed.

**~LE TIME SKIP TO MORNING~**

At approximately 9 in the morning...

Corina and Anna, being the early birdies of the group, opened their eyes and forgot about the entire previous day. Each scenario happened in it's own way. Let's do this alphabetically, shall we?

"Well good morrow to the bathtub." Anna yawned and suddenly her hazel eyes widened. "This bathtub and I were not together beforehand, so why did I sleep with it? This crisis must be solved through detective-y thinking!"

Anna got up and took Kaylyn's glasses to make it look more official and detected around the room. She noticed that this wasn't Sydney's apartment, and the room was too nice to be a hotel room. They must have been kidnapped. Wait, Kaylyn would have kicked their asses by now.

_'And so would I!.'_ She thought.

She looked over to the sleeping three. Who was the best to wake up at this time? Abéthia! No, she would also be the hardest. Abzy, she does bite but it quite easy. With a pencil that she found, Anna poked Abzy on the head and shoulders.

"Mer! I will smite you with my leg." Abzy growled quietly. Yup, exactly half Canada and half Russia.

"Wake up. Solved it." Anna randomly solved the mystery in her head. This wasn't a dream. It was a hallucination brought on by drugs and they were in a mansion to await the rest of their lives being the toys of twisted, rich men. No, again. Kaylyn, Anna, Sydney, and Corina would have kicked at least four butts.

"What did you solve?" Abzy asked groggily while pinching Anna's nose.

"Never mind look around." Anna said in a semi-nasal voice.

"Yeah we're in Iggy's house, because we traveled dimensions last night." Abzy said as she fells back asleep.

"Well thanks for clearing that up." Anna was glad she got her answer. Yes, this is a good enough answer to the mystery.

Back over in the other room things didn't go so smoothly.

Corina's eyes opened and found darkness for her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. The smell. It was different. Her glasses! Where were they? Nope, she'd make up eyesight for smell like she does all the time. Feeling for something, she found a light switch. After turning on the light she noticed three things.

1) This is not Sydney's apartment.

2) There are shopping bags everywhere.

3) There are four less people than she remembered.

There was only one solution to figure out what to do.

"Corina!" Three sleepy/giggle/annoyed voices called her name for her sudden actions.

"Sorry, but I had to solve the mystery." Corina jumped back to her previous position and placed her hands behind her back.

"Of why you jumped on us?" Krissy asked as she pulled on her glasses. Yes, to wake up all three of them, Corina jumped on them. This is a common attack used by Corinas in order to wake up the desired person(s). It is called a 'whyaaa'.

"No, of why we've been suddenly given a giant house like on one of those movies and it either has a curse or an undead thing-y." Corina said urgently.

"Maize, come here." Sydney beckoned to Corina and she sat in front of Sydney. "We got transported to another dimension yesterday to Hetalia." Sydney said in a motherly tone.

"Ok this explains it." Corina nodded. Yes, this makes a good enough answer for her, too.

"Might as well go visit the others." Meredith suggested.

The three nodded and walked to the next room. Upon entering, they found four sleeping bodies. Anna had fallen back to sleep in the position of curled up in a ball next to the bed.

"Corina, unleash." Krissy said. With near ninja speed, Corina ran, leaped, flew, and landed on her friends on the bed. That's when a leg, belonging to Kaylyn, hit Corina. She was more emotionally hurt than physically.

"Gosh, Corina. Every sleepover we go through this." Abéthia complained as she hit Corina with a pillow. This blew out into a full pillow fight. That's when England walked in. The following words were said:

"I have conquered thee with thy mighty weapon. All before me shall bow to their mighty ruler, the great Anna!"

"RAGE ON!" Corina said.

"Rage quit." Abéthia stepped to the side where Meredith, our germaphobe, had resided.

"Meh." Abzy said as she fell on the bed.

"..." England was dumbstruck.

"Uh...guys..." Krissy said, pulling on Sydney's leg.

"Good...morning...?" England questioned.

Kaylyn walked to England and put a hand on his shoulders. "Leave for a moment then we'll make ourselves breakfast, please and thank you." Kaylyn smiled and England left again feeling _very_ confused. How did she go all goofy to serious in less than ten seconds? Hopefully he'd know more about them. In time he would and so would others. This would be an interesting time. A very interesting time indeed.

* * *

**Me: This is for a certain friend for waiting for this. She's been begging for a new chapter for days. Katie, this was for you. Any questions about any of the girls, just ask in my PM box or in a review. I love all criticism good or bad. Here are the challenges...**

**Challenge #1: Can you guess which of the eight girls are based off me? My friends who already know are NOT ALLOWED TO COMPETE! If you do you'll get a prize that I have not come up yet. Can somebody come up with a prize?**

**Challenge #2: There are MANY references to random things. Can you quote every reference and list them all? To win you must quote EVERY reference I used and name where it's from. If you win you get a prize! The prize will be an Honorable mention and I will write a character x reader especially for you. The character is of your choice and the reader will be the winner of challenge #2!**


End file.
